1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a mini-USB type electrical connector having a locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliable fastening of an electrical connector in a port or to a mated connector is very important. For example, a mini-USB type electrical connector comprises a projection (or so-called male connector) and a port (or so-called female connector). Each of the male and female connectors comprises an insulating body, a conductor assembly in the body, and a metal housing for enclosing the body.
However, the coupled male and female connectors tend to become loose because for example the male connector, attached to a cable, is provided external to the coupled device and is thus subject to disengagement by pulling the cable. This can cause a poor electrical contact. It is understood that the times of plugging and/or unplugging the mini-USB type electrical connector is larger than that of a conventional electrical connector. Thus, the mini-USB type electrical connector incorporating the conventional construction cannot ensure a reliable connection because a resilient member of the male connector may suffer elastic fatigue after a predetermined times of use and the coupling of the male and female connectors may be compromised by inadvertently pulling the cable. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of electrical connector are constantly being sought.